kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
First Order Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers, also referred to as First Order stormtroopers, were the military infantry units of the First Order. Like their predecessors, the original stormtroopersof the Galactic Empire, the First Order's troopers were equipped with stark white body armor; its design reminiscent of the Imperial style as well as the version worn by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic. Additionally, the First Order provided its soldiers with the F-11D blaster rifle—the successor of the Imperial E-11 blaster rifle—and SE-44C blaster pistol as their standard weapons. The new generation of stormtroopers was composed of human conscripts, trained from birth and given unit designations instead of personal names. This form of training, combined with years of Imperial-inspired propaganda, worked to produce an army of elite soldiers who were personally loyal to the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke. During the cold war between the First Order and the Resistance, the training of stormtroopers was overseen by Captain Phasma, a veteran officer and member of the First Order's commanding triumvirate along with General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren. By promoting ruthlessness, yet also improvisation on the battlefield, Phasma endeavored to turn her trainees into the finest soldiers in the galaxy. As a result of her relentless training program, First Order stormtroopers were considered more dangerous than their Imperial precursors. The First Order’s infantry units wear stark white armor derived from that worn by the Republic’s clone troopers and the Empire’s stormtroopers. Members of this new generation of stormtroopers are trained from birth, growing up with unit designations instead of names and fed a steady diet of First Order propaganda to ensure absolute loyalty. Where the Empire opted for numbing routine, the First Order’s training simulations and live-fire drills encourage improvisation on the battlefield, making these stormtroopers more dangerous than their Imperial predecessors. After the fall of the New Republic and the subsequent destruction of Starkiller Base, the First Order moved to seize control of the galaxy through the vast military resources at its disposal. However, while pursuing the Resistance to the remote world of Crait, Snoke was assassinated by Kylo Ren while Phasma and a large number of stormtroopers perished during an attack on the Supremacy. With the rest of the First Order unaware of his involvement in Snoke's death, Ren succeeded his slain master as the new Supreme Leader. At his command, the stormtroopers participated in a direct attack against the Resistance base on Crait, and although the battle concluded in victory for the First Order, several members of the Resistance managed to escape. Equipment Members of the First Order's infantry forces wore white armor that was reminiscent of the Galactic Empire's stormtrooper armor, as well as the Old Republic's Phase I and Phase II clone trooper armors. Aside from some aesthetic differences, First Order stormtroopers bore a close resemblance to their Imperial predecessors. To denote rank, stormtrooper officers wore color-coded pauldron armor plates. First Order stormtrooper helmets could filter out smoke, but not toxins. To deal with toxins, a stormtrooper needed to engage one of several special filters, depending on the specific contaminant. Identification was the province of one or two squad leaders. In terms of armor strength, stormtrooper armor was held in high regard. Captain Phasma once claimed that not even a Wookiee was strong enough to break First Order armor. To keep weight down, most First Order stormtrooper helmets lacked advanced imaging gear, requiring stormtroopers to use separate quadnoculars in the field to provide them with enhanced imaging. However, standard stormtrooper helmets were still equipped with integral polarized lenses, night vision, communications and targeting systems. The F-11D blaster rifle was the primary weapon of standard stormtroopers. A successor to the Imperial stormtroopers' E-11 blaster rifle, the F-11D was mass produced and provided to the First Order's soldiers by Sonn-Blas Corporation. In addition to the F-11D, Sonn-Blas also designed the SE-44C blaster pistolas a side arm for the First Order stormtroopers. Gallery FOStormtrooper-Fathead.png Star Wars First Order Stormtrooper Sixth Scale Figure.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Wallpaper.jpg First Order Military.jpg FirstOrder.png